Infidelity
by EricsHoodie
Summary: Sometimes you have to be unfaithful
1. And The Dreams That You Dare To Dream

Infidelity  
  
Chapter 1 And The Dreams That You Dare To Dream (Really Do Come True)  
  
The young man did not want to get out of bed. It felt so good to be in her arms. It made him question what he believed to be true all these years.  
  
"Do you have to leave?" She whispered the words softly into his chest.  
  
"Yes, baby," he whispered back as they shared another kiss, "I'm sorry."  
  
She wanted to tell him with all of her heart that he didn't need to be sorry. She didn't want to leave him just as much as he didn't want to leave her. They both had young children (ages three and five respectively) and other spouses. How does something like this start? She thought about that, as she knew he was watching her get dressed. It felt wonderful to be appreciated. It was the winter of 1983 she remembered as she put her hair back up. She remembered that because the window in the living room was busted and one of her husband's friends who worked for the local glass company was supposed to replace it for half price. He didn't show up and she was freezing and had a new baby to take care of. All of sudden his general laziness started to make her feel that he could never be a good provider for her and the baby. She wanted to take a year off so she could bond with her son and granted he worked. 'Worked hard' he would say and she supposed that was true but he never wanted to improve their station in life. She didn't need the latest lipstick or some designer blouse that she'd wear once and throw away. She needed to make sure her son would be taken care of properly. Love (and even that stopped after awhile) was not enough. He came by after she sent her husband out of the house after they fought about "If I called the OTHER glass company the window would be fixed by now." He brought his three-year-old daughter because she wanted to see the baby. She didn't mean to cry in his arms after his daughter fell asleep on the sofa. His touch was soft and his shoulder available for her to cry on. He too had his own problems. His wife was offered a job on the west coast and if he didn't want to go "fine" (so much for the great love) but there was no way she wasn't leaving without their daughter. (Like Hell). So he grinned and bared it and didn't want to put up a fight. He didn't want his daughter to grow up like that. He had to leave his well paying job and start a new in California. Once a month they'd have their visits. Each of them amazed that it has been two years and their secret was still safe.  
  
"You didn't finish your story before about----" he said as he buttoned up his blue shirt.  
  
"He got a raise and between his no-nothing job and my job at the art gallery we barely get by." She put on her generic mascara. She hated how it clumped and made her look older than she was.  
  
"While I don't have much you are wel---"  
  
She slid across the bed almost twisting her ankle so she could kiss him.  
  
"No. I appreciate it though. But you too have a lovely little girl to raise."  
  
"I can't even add much to her college fund. Do you know how that makes me feel? F***. My parents were right."  
  
"We'll find away we always do. You love your little girl that's all that counts."  
  
He buttoned her silver anchor shaped buttons on her nautical themed blouse. He wondered if he should tell his wife about this but she already was making him go prematurely gray behind the ear. That he could just picture her screaming making the paint peel off the walls. She wouldn't let him see his daughter again. She'd be vindictive like that. He didn't have the money to hire a high-powered attorney.  
  
He kissed her nose. "Thanks. But all the love in the world isn't going to pay for her school."  
  
"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we told them about us?"  
  
"Every single day," he admitted, "But I don't think that's the best idea."  
  
"Me too on both counts. I think he'd kill you." She picked up his blazer that was on the floor.  
  
"You'll be flying in next month---"  
  
"I wouldn't miss your daughter's birthday party. And your wife did send us plane tickets."  
  
"She hasn't been nice to me in a long time." He replied heartbroken.  
  
"I never thought you two would be unhappy. You guys overcame a great deal. What a terrible outcome for you."  
  
"It happens. Everything is my fault according to my wife."  
  
"And I'm not happy raising my son in this environment."  
  
He helped her off the bed so they both could stand up.  
  
"I love you," She embraced him tightly before putting a kiss on his lips, "Eric."  
  
"I love you too, Jackie." 


	2. Make A Wish

Chapter 2  
  
Make A Wish  
  
"Steven!" Jackie came out of their small bathroom soaking wet and wearing his robe "All I wanted was a ten minute bath!"  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
"I'm coming baby, move your legs!"  
  
Jackie just straightened up this room a few hours ago as she looked with displeasure over the beer cans on the floor. Before she left their bedroom she caught a vision of their plane tickets sticking out of her non-designer purse. Eric.  
  
Why couldn't their love have happened when they were just high school kids with no real responsibilities? Eric didn't love Donna she could tell that before she even fell in love with him. He only loved the IDEA. She knew this to be fact because it's how she felt regarding her husband. Steven like Michael was just some teenage dream. And how many of them ever come true? Only those that wind up being stale in a state of nothingness and bitter resentment over the morning cornflakes and evening papers. It's not like her and Eric would be skydiving or going mountain climbing but they shared something more important.  
  
A common set of goals. She didn't know if Eric finished up a six pack after work or not but she was certain he wouldn't leave the cans on the floor for her to step over after she just cleaned the room. They both wanted for their children to have all the advantages. She hadn't seen Mommy Burkhart in ages the last time was a month before her and Steven got married and her Dad once he got out of prison disowned her for being with Steven! "You have me, doll." He told her and she believed him. It's not like Steven lied to her. It was more of  
  
an unfair promise. She walked into the living room after she comforted her son with a bedtime story about 'being kind to others' The phone on the salvaged coffee table called out to her. Jackie sat on the couch and ignored her husband's voice to bring him a bag of potato chips. She picked up the phone and dialed Eric's office number.  
  
"Jackie!" Hyde came in and nearly scared her to death as she hung up the phone before she could hear Eric's Star Wars themed answering machine message.  
  
"Get your own f***ing chips, Steven. Since I couldn't take a bath, I'd appreciate it if I can sit down and watch a TV movie."  
  
"Fine, woman. I was going to ask you if you minded if the guys came over to play poker tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't care," she sighed, "Do whatever you want, Steven."  
  
Los Angeles, CA  
  
Eric knew that was Jackie who hung up. He wondered if Hyde entered the room or if she just lost nerve? Should he call her? No. They never called each other. That was part of the rules. He was on his self-imposed break and had to write checks for the monthly bills. Where was Donna's money for these bills? Granted they went half on the mortgage but he had to pay all the seemingly little bills. What was she doing with her money? Stashing it all away so she could be the one to leave him unexpectedly? If this were her master plan would she run off with their daughter? There was a knock on the door jarring him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Mr. Forman, you have a visitor."  
  
His ache turned to happiness when he saw his little girl come in waving a drawing.  
  
"Hi, Daddy!"  
  
Eric got up and unlike Red made sure his daughter KNEW how much he loved her by giving her a big hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi, Sweetie. Where's your Mommy?"  
  
"I got a ride from Ginny's mom. I made this for you!"  
  
"I love it." It was a stick figure drawing of the two of them and Eric noticed Donna was not represented. Kids are NOT dumb some adults only think they are.  
  
"Before we go home can we go to the Dairy Queen?"  
  
Donna would yell at him for spoiling her appetite but he didn't care. She deserved the happiness.  
  
"Sure," She had his green eyes, "We'll share a banana split."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Eric took a pushpin out of his desk to hang up his daughter's picture on the cork bulletin board. He couldn't lose his daughter it would hurt too much. Donna always wanted to be the one to hold the cards. What a farce their relationship was! From eating the first clump of dirt in the schoolyard to having to be the one to pay all the "minor" bills. This was no way to live ones life. If only he let Hyde have her. If only he fell in love with Jackie when Kelso broke up with her. If only Donna never moved to Point Place. If only he could be with Jackie.  
  
"Daddy, are you okay?" his daughter asked as he put his jacket back on.  
  
"I'm fine, Sweetie. Who wants sprinkles on their banana split? I know I do."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Party Doll  
  
Jackie had to gracefully get out of Donna's suggestion that they stay in the guest room instead of a motel. Steven yelled at her in the car saying that it would have saved money since she always worried about the bills.  
  
"Damn it, Steven! I'll pay for it."  
  
How could he yell at her like that with their son in the backseat of the rental car?  
  
"Jackie, I was under the impression that you wanted to catch up with Donna and do all that girl talk crap?"  
  
"Steven---just drive."  
  
She put her hand on her thigh to stop it from throbbing. She pictured Eric driving and when he got to a stoplight playfully put his hand on her thigh on top of her skirt, then inside-then  
  
"Jackie!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were a million miles away what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing. What do you want?"  
  
"Do you want to stop at McDonald's?"  
  
"No. I think Donna made lunch."  
  
"ERIC! Did you suddenly go deaf?"  
  
He was in the detached garage trying to assemble his daughter's bicycle. At the rate he was going it would be ready for her next birthday.  
  
"What do you want, Donna? How come these instructions are all in Spanish?"  
  
"Jackie and Hyde are here! We're going to eat lunch in five minutes. Why don't you wash up?"  
  
(Who are you f***ing June Cleaver?) "Okay."  
  
How was he going to handle this? He was certain he could be on his best behavior for Jackie but how could he look his best friend (that was very much debatable since they only briefly talked on the phone anymore) in the eyes knowing that he has slept with his wife for two years? And that he loved her and wanted to be with her?  
  
Eric could smell Jackie's soft perfume when he came in through the front way so she wouldn't see him. He washed his hands and face and put on a light green sweater over his dirty white t-shirt. He felt as if he were in a different universe one where humans could actually be happy when he bumped into Jackie when he opened the door.  
  
"Oh, sorry-I di----Hi, Jackie."  
  
"Hello, Eric."  
  
He looked down to see her son. "Hi, J.J. how are you doing?"  
  
"Good, Eric!" He ran into the bathroom and Jackie closed the door.  
  
"You look beautiful." He whispered  
  
"So do you,"  
  
He went in to kiss her; she didn't want to stop him  
  
but she did.  
  
"We can't."  
  
"Mommy! My zipper is stuck---"  
  
"Wait---"  
  
Eric kissed her lightly on the lips before she could stop him.  
  
"ERIC! Will you bring down," all he heard was blah, blah, blah like the voice of the teacher in the Peanuts specials.  
  
"I love you." He mouthed  
  
"Me too," She replied in the same way, "By the way Donna told you to get the box on your bed."  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
"I'll see you later, Eric."  
  
He put his palms together and tilted his head to indicate 'sleep' and she laughed before opening the bathroom door to help her son get dressed again.  
  
How could Donna let the laughter go? 


End file.
